DRW Otis Washington
Otis Washington is an elderly mall janitor in Dead Rising and Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. He is a longtime worker at Willamette Parkview Mall. He tells Frank West about events in the mall through a transceiver. He never leaves the security room, and is highly trusted by Frank, Brad Garrison, and Jessie McCarney. Introduction After Frank escapes the massacre in the Entrance Plaza, Brad orders Otis to weld the security room door shut. Otis disagrees with Franks decision to return to the mall, but gives Frank a spare transceiver and an intricately detailed map of the entire mall. During the three days Frank is in the mall, Otis sporadically sends Frank information and the location of survivors and scoops by the transceiver. The Facts: Memories After three days Frank discovers the true origins of the Willamette Incident and the Special Forces arrive, aiming to kill all zombies and humans. After the special forces arrive, a note left by Otis can be found in the security room. It reveals that he managed to escape, along with all of the survivors Frank had saved, by hijacking a military helicopter: Infinity Mode In Infinity Mode, Otis is one of the first enemies encountered, found atop the mall's rooftop near the security room. He wields a frying pan, and drops Raw Meat, a Push Broom, a Bowling Ball, a Mailbox and a Paint Can. Trivia *Should Ending E be achieved, Otis is the one who finds Ed at the heliport and helps the other survivors, including Jessie, escape. *If Frank is overcome by the undead while traveling to the security room in the beginning of the game, Otis will save him from the zombies. *Unlike all the other main characters, Otis has no voice actor.Dead Rising, imdb. *According to several store overhead announcements, the shopping center was just about to celebrate its third anniversary. But in the bio of Otis Washington, the official Dead Rising Guide incorrectly states "Otis has been working at the Willamette Mall since it first opened in the early '80's." , p. 17 *Otis says he finds the situation "fun", and says to Frank that he cannot sleep with excitement. *There is a weapon glitch involving Otis' calls. When Otis is calling Frank, make sure he has a semi-automatic gun, such as the Real Mega Buster one inventory slot away from Frank's current weapon. Answer the call, then switch to that weapon. Make sure that when Frank answers the call and switch weapons Frank are running. When Frank holds down the fire button, Franks weapon will fire as fast as a machinegun. Frank will have to stay running or the glitch will cease. *Otis has an uncanny resemblance to Fallout 3s Walter. *Otis' uniform can be unlocked in ''Dead Rising 2 for saving 50 survivors in Fortune City. The description in the locker reads "Otis will not miss this, trust us". In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, the uniform is unlocked by visiting 10 different Maintenence Rooms. * Otis provides advice to Frank on the transceiver. Should Frank's call be disconnected Otis will say: "Don't cut me off like that! It's rude! Anyway, here's what I was sayin'..." Hall, Kevin. Dead Rising: Game Script by Berserker, GameFAQs, (January 5, 2009). Otis will then start all over. Many critics have found this annoying. * The Transmissionary achievement is awarded for answering all of Otis's calls. * Despite Otis having no mouth movement in the cutscenes he appears in, he does have a mouth model and texture which can be viewed on his Xbox 360 cutscene model in the Noesis program. See Mods. * The Off the Record Face Crusher skill is described as: "Grab the head of a zombie and smash it into the floor. Otis would hate to have to clean this up." * In Dead Rising 3, there is a painting of Otis inside of a church. It is believed that Otis died in Los Perdidos. Video Gallery File:Otis.jpg|Otis being evacuated in Ending B File:Dead Rising Otis shirt logo.jpg|Willamette Patrol logo File:Dead rising left for dead nod.jpg|''Dead Rising'' message to Otis from Frank in Left 4 Dead 2 File:Otis and Greg in SR.png|Otis and Greg in the Security Room File:Npc86g.jpg|Model of Otis Washington Otis_Beard.jpg| Otis_Face.jpg| Otis_Hands.jpg| Otis_Jacket.jpg| Otis_Pants.jpg| References External links * Monroe, Carlotta. Dead Rising: Transmissioanry/Saint Walkthrough by CarlottaMonroe, GameFAQs, (July 13, 2007). * Dead Rising: Otis Transmission Guide by GeistCH, GameFAQs, (August 20, 2006). * I dont like otis from dead rising, Facebook. Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Major Characters Category:Dead Rising Survivors Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Characters‎ Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Survivors